Minsc and Boo
Minsc is a kind-hearted but rather addled warrior known for his habit of talking to a hamster. He believes that the animal, called Boo, is a Miniature Giant Space Hamster, but no-one else ever sees any evidence of this. Biography When asked about his past, Minsc proclaims that he is a berserker warrior from the nation of Rasheman in the utter east, though his affinity for animals speaks to his skill as a ranger as well. He originally came to the Sword Coast on a dejemma, a ritual journey to manhood, as the bodyguard of a young Wychalarn of Rasheman named Dynaheir. To his shame, Dynaheir is now dead, and he fears that the doors of the honored Ice Dragon Berserker Lodge are forever closed to him. This personal tragedy has obviously not strengthened Minsc's hold on reality, as evidenced by his continued dependence on his animal companion "Boo", a creature that he claims a miniature giant space hamster. Apparently such things do exist somewhere in the Realms, but Minsc has surely taken too many blows to the head. Minsc's Pet Hamster - Boo Boo is the pet and companion of the Rashemi ranger Minsc, having joined him shortly after he sustained an injury to his head. While there has been scepticism regarding the claim, Minsc insists that he is in fact a Miniature Giant Space Hamster who is intelligent and can converse coherently with him. In the Baldur's Gate series Boo appears as an item in Minsc's inventory but if the player tries to remove him he scurries away and the protagonist receives a harsh glare from Minsc. He also features in Minsc's portrait in both Baldur's Gate I and II but in the second game only his hamster squeaks are heard alongside Minsc's dialogue. Miniature Giant Space Hamster A Miniature Giant Space Hamster is, according to Minsc, a giant hamster from space which has been miniaturized. These creatures are apparently quite intelligent and have the ability to talk in whispers, though most of the time they just make normal hamster squeaks. The only known Miniature Giant Space Hamster in Realmspace is named Boo and has been the animal companion of the Rashemi Ranger Minsc ever since his first head wound. Weapon Proficencies § Two Handed Sword ++ § Mace ++ § Long Bow ++ § Two Weapon Style ++ Notes § Boo takes up an item slot and can't be removed. § Aside from Korgan the only NPC who can Enrage. Ending With the saga of Bhaalspawn closed Minsc fulfilled a long promised oath. He returned to Rashemen, hoping to regale the Icedragon Berserker Lodge with tales of his deed, and earn a place within its hallowed halls. His words were not needed. Every tavern in Faerun had a bard singing of the valiant ranger, and he was a welcome hero. Eventually he formed his own adventuring company, the Justice Fist, striking fear in the hearts and faces of evil until, in his advancing age, he again set out across the Realms... and disappeared. And what of Boo? Well, what is Minsc without Boo? The two would never be separated, and some say they are together still, up amongst the stars where hamster are giants and men become legends. Malcum 15:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:DataBase